ACTG 400: This is a study 1) to see how many people will have undetectable amount of HIV in the blood (less than 200 copies/ml) after 8 and 24 weeks of treatment and to see how long this lasts over time and 2) to see if these drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tolerated. This study will use the following anti-HIV drugs that are FDA approved: saquinavir (SQV), indinavir (IDV), ritonavir (RTV), zidovudine (ZDV), lamivudine (3TC), stavudine (d4T) and didanosine (ddl), amprenavir (APV), abacavir (ABC) and efavirenz (EFZ) wich are investigational anti-HIV drugs (not approved by the FDA). Both these investigational drugs have been tested in a small number of volunteers and have shown they may be helpful in preventing the HIV virus from multiplying in the body.